


Что-то не так со Стайлзом

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Stiles, Derek Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Будь Дерек чуть менее подозрителен, он бы не стал заморачиваться на счет этого долговязого, вечно мешающегося и путающегося под ногами, подростка. Но жизнь научила его придираться к мелочам. Мелочи могут многое значить."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальное сопровождение:   
> Les Friction – World On Fire  
> Hurts – Somebody To Die For

Стайлз был другим. Просто другим – не таким как большинство подростков. Он говорил, что хочет на вечеринку, но Дерек видел, что это не так. Он говорил, что любит эту рыжую девочку Лидию – и это тоже было неправдой. Большинство из того, что говорил Стайлз, оказывалось ложью – иногда лишь отчасти, а иногда – целиком. Дерек чувствовал каждый удар сердца, видел каждую ложь – маленькую или большую – но не мог понять, что не так. 

И это притягивало. Заставляло злиться, рычать, но неизменно провожать взглядом и думать. Думать, почему отец так безоговорочно доверяет сыну, почему (внезапно!) оказывается, что имя самого шерифа мало кто знает, почему Стайлз совсем не боится их, почему… У Дерека сплошные «почему» и не одного «потому». И это тоже очень, очень странно.

Будь Дерек чуть менее подозрителен, он бы не стал заморачиваться насчет этого долговязого, вечно мешающегося и путающегося под ногами, подростка. Но жизнь научила его придираться к мелочам. Мелочи могут многое значить.

И поэтому Дерек наблюдает.

Пока однажды не замечает еще одну странность. Которую можно добавить к уже немаленькому списку, который он составил и тщательно держит у себя в голове, постоянно добавляя новые пункты. Но эта странность, пожалуй, самая пугающая. 

Стайлз со Скоттом стоят на крыльце и прощаются с шерифом, который наставляет подростков быть осторожными и не вляпываться в неприятности. Потом он треплет Стайлза по голове и говорит озабоченным голосом: «Я волнуюсь»

Дерека прошибает холодный пот.

Стайлз уворачивается от гладящей руки, смеется и хлопает отца по плечу. Стайлз со Скоттом уходят, а Дерек продолжает сжимать в руках руль, так, что искусственная кожа под пальцами начинает скрипеть. Его потряхивает, и сердце стучит странно быстро. Шериф не волнуется. Внутри у него гладкая стена эмоций – ровно, искусственно. 

Не так как у людей. 

Дерек газует и срывается с места на бешеной скорости. Что-то усиленно ускользает от него, но что – он понять не может.

Когда Стайлз уже подходил к забору, шериф тихо произнес: «Сегодня». И Стайлз услышал.

******

Дереку кажется, что сегодня он разгадает Стайлза Стилински. Может, это какие-то ритуалы, может, он своровал какую-нибудь книгу у Дитона и ставит эксперементы, может… Пока что у Дерека только «может», но он уверен, что скоро избавится от них.

Он стоит у окна Стайлза. Забираться к подростку домой ночью – это слишком похоже на такого же подростка, но шериф дома, и другого выхода нет, как бы глупо это не выглядело. А еще Дерек думает, что от общения со школьниками, он и сам становится таким же, потому что с другой стороны – залезать в окно довольно заманчиво. 

Стайлз сидит, уткнувшись головой в ноутбук, и не видит ничего вокруг себя. Ловкие пальцы бегают по клавишам, выстукивая замысловатые мелодии. Дерек собирается объявить о своем присутствии и подбирает подходящее, соответствующее его ночному появлению оправдание. Такое, чтобы в достаточной мере запугать и показать свое главенство. Но Стайлз внезапно поднимает голову от экрана:

\- Привет, Дерек.

Дереку кажется, что электрический свет отражается от глаз Стайлза слишком ярко, и выглядит слишком живым, а еще, кажется, что что-то не так с его улыбкой. 

Дерек собирается сказать, открывает рот, и, даже, набирает воздух в легкие, но, внезапно понимает, что слова не желают покидать застывшее тело. Стайлз улыбается шире, смотрит блестящими глазами и поднимается со стула, подходя к нему совсем близко.

Вместо обычных, человеческих резцов, у Стайлза клыки. Не такие, как у него, когда он обращенный, а длинные и тонкие, похожие на иглы. Дерек вяло удивляется – с такими, наверное, рот-то не закроешь, и вообще, странно, что у Стайлза вдруг выросли клыки. Он же просто человек.

Зачем он пришел?

Стайлз поднимает руки и нежно обхватывает его за плечи, кладя голову ему на плечо. Горячее юношеское тело прижимается к нему – близко и тепло. Дереку нравится. Он бы обнял в ответ, но в мыслях все еще блестящие глаза, и это, почему-то, не дает ему пошевелиться. Стайлз мурчит ему в шею и мягко гладит затылок, тянет на себя, и Дерек внезапно понимает, что падает, а в следующее мгновение – лежит. Теплые руки все так же обхватывают его голову, Стайлз смеется и раздвигает колени, тянет Дерека выше, так, что теперь тот чувствует пахом чужое возбуждение. 

Стайлз что-то говорит, но гул в ушах не дает Дереку понять ни слова – только ощущение быстрых журчащих слов, вскидываемых худых бедер, губ на шее.

Стайлз находит губами пульсирующую вену, считающую пульс и проводит вдоль нее языком. А потом Дерек чувствует резкую боль, словно кожу проткнули иглами и перед глазами вновь встает блестящий взгляд.

Завтра Дерек снова будет думать, что же не так со Стайлзом Стилински.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нееет, продолжения не должно было быть, нет-нет-нет, фанфик был замечательно закончен, именно так как и планировалось с самого начала. Но! Продолжение набатом стучало у меня в голове несколько недель, так что я сдалась. Если хотите оставить это ощущение незавершенности от первой главы - не читайте.  
> А еще рейтинг сменился на NC-17  
> Люблю вас.

Стайлз двигается, крепко обхватывая его бедра ногами и Дереку до боли хочется положить руки на светлую кожу, направить, а потом резко перевернуть под себя, вжаться, вдавить в кровать своим весом, жестко двигаясь, потому что он знает – Стайлзу так нравится. Но он не может шевельнуть и пальцем, сходя с ума вот уже несколько вечностей подряд. Стайлз наклоняется, сладко выдыхая, сжимаясь, слизывает кровь из пореза на его груди и Дерек видит, как закатываются блестящие глаза, когда Стайлз содрогается в оргазме, утягивая и его за собой.

Дерек не может понять когда все пошло не так: когда он упустил из виду Стайлза. Сейчас ему кажется настолько очевидным, что Стайлз не является человеком – это видно по его манере поведения, по его принятию сверхъестественного, даже по его внешности.

Стайлз смеется, трясь носом о его плечо, и говорит что-то, чего Дерек никак не может понять – слишком много шума в его голове, словно он под наркотиком.

\- Иди домой, Дерек. – Внезапно вычленяет он из журчащего потока речи.

И он послушно встает, одевается и уходит, приезжая домой и ложась в кровать. Следующим утром он уверен, что провел ночь без особых приключений – он просто спал, и ему, определенно, снился замечательный сон. Он не помнит его, но ощущения подсказывают, что он был прекрасным.

***

\- Стайлз! 

«Шериф недоволен сыном» - понимает Дерек. Стайлз резко тормозит, не доходя до лестницы, и Дерек тоже останавливается. Одеревенелое тело вытянуто в струнку – Дерек бы с удовольствием перенес вес на одну ногу и чуть согнул бы другую, но он не может.

\- Тебе стоит прекратить это, Стайлз. Ты должен найти кого-то другого. 

\- Пап! Я же…

\- Ты скоро просто не сможешь контролировать его, понимаешь? Это как наркотик: с каждым разом нужно все больше и больше, но в один момент ты не сможешь дать достаточно. – Перебивает шериф, и Дерек вяло удивляется – такого жесткого и требовательного голоса он ни разу не слышал у отца Стайлза. 

Кстати, почему он не может двигаться? Дерек изо всех сил напрягается, но тело не отзывается ни одной клеточкой, а сознание вновь уплывает во тьму.

***

Стайлз ведет губами по его щеке, прижимаясь обнаженным телом к его – губы находят губы и Стайлз мягко надавливает сначала на верхнюю, а потом на нижнюю, прикрывая глаза. Язык проскальзывает внутрь и это так чертовски приятно, так идеально, что Дерек стонет, но изо рта предсказуемо не доносится ни звука. Он хочет обхватить рукой затылок, перебрать пальцами волосы, резко прижать к себе, вести, подчинять, потому что так будет еще правильнее, он хочет перевернуть Стайлза на живот, провести руками по гибкой спине, остановиться на ягодицах, развести их в стороны и наблюдать как его член исчезает внутри Стайлза.

Но он лежит, чувствуя эту восхитительную тесноту, а видит только как меняется выражение лица Стайлза и двигаются его бедра на нем. Пальцы Стайлза на его животе – гладят, надавливают, и пресс рефлекторно сокращается, посылая сладкие волны. Он хочет податься вперед, чтобы быть еще ближе – еще глубже – но не может.

Стайлз наклоняется: на его губах улыбка. «В ней что-то не так» - замечает Дерек. И понимает что, только когда клыки вонзаются ему в шею. Кровь стремится к ранкам, подчиняясь настойчивым губам, стремительно исчезает и тело слабеет еще больше. Стайлз отстраняется – его губы перепачканы красным – и улыбается уже своей обычной улыбкой. 

\- Прости, - различает внезапно Дерек. Прохладные пальцы проводят по его щеке, надавливая, словно запоминая. 

Стайлз наклоняется и шепчет ему в ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием:

\- Тебе было хорошо с Дженнифер, Дерек. Ты думаешь, что… - голос на мгновение срывается, - …думаешь, что, возможно, любишь ее.

Что? Дерек не любит Дженнифер – это же учительница Стайлза. Он говорил с ней и даже флиртовал, но… 

У Дженнифер красивые волосы и светлая кожа, которую так хочется сжать руками. Дерек вспоминает как она закатывает глаза, пьянея от удовольствия и ему кажется, что он любит ее.

Стайлз грустно улыбается и надевает штаны, говоря ему выйти на улицу и подождать его у машины. Дерек подчиняется, не задумываясь. 

\- Да, пап. Я понял, я все сделаю как надо. – Слышит Дерек, выходя из дома.

Стайлз подходит к нему, облизывает губы и начинает говорить. Его глаза блестят манящими огоньками и Дерек не может понять что не так. Он встречается с учительницей Стайлза вот уже несколько месяцев: так и есть, Стайлз прав. Но почему-то в его воспоминаниях у Дженнифер не такие глаза, какие должны быть. Ее глаза переливаются медовыми оттенками, а клыки царапают кожу, заставляя выступать капельки крови из мгновенно затягивающихся ранок.

Зачем он пришел? 

Мысли путаются в голове, порхают с места на места и Дерек не может соединить их все в одну. Он смотрит на Стайлза, говорящего ему что-то на неизвестном журчащем языке, и понимает, что есть кое-что, что он хочет сделать уже долгое время, но, почему-то это ему никак не удается. Он смотрит в блестящие глаза, и дурман в голове медленно, но неотвратимо рассеивается.

Что же не так со Стайлзом? 

Дерек с трудом шевелит рукой, а потом резко хватает Стайлза сзади за шею, обрывая поток слов, и прижимается своими губами к его.


End file.
